My research proposal focuses on a fundamental question in behavioral neuroscience: What is the neural basis of social attachment? In our model of social attachment using the monogamous prairie vole, we have identified a brain region, the ventral pallidum, and a neuropeptide receptor, the vasopressin receptor (V1aR), that appear to be critical for the formation of the pair bond between monogamous mates. The three specific aims outlined in this proposal will further elucidate the role of the VIaR in the ventral pallidum during pair bond formation. First, we will examine the neuronal activation, assessed by induction of c-Fos expression, in the ventral pallidum and other candidate brain regions during mating. Next, we will determine the necessity of VIaR in the ventral pallidum or other candidate regions in pair bond formation using pharmacological manipulation. Finally, we will identify the other neurotransmitter and neuropeptide systems that colocalize with V1aR in these critical regions and which of these may be involved during pair bond formation. The results from these aims will help us understand how the V1aR may be acting to mediate pair bonding and ultimately generate novel and viable hypotheses regarding the neurobiology of social attachment.